


home sweet home

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Request Meme, They are married, its GO setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: ennatsu drabble with home as its theme.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Raimon Natsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	home sweet home

Opening the door, the first thing that greets him is the smell of food. The smell is enticing, luring him inside. Despite knowing the end result, it doesn't deter him one bit.

As he steps further inside, he hears another set of footsteps. Natsumi peaks her head out from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Mamoru," she says. "Sorry, I couldn't welcome you at the door."

"It's okay, I'm a bit late anyway," Endou replies with a smile of his own. He gives her a quick kiss on the forehead once he meets her. "It smells delicious."

The smile on her face grows, a blush accompanying it. It's so cute, he thinks. Sometimes he wonders how he could have missed these little things in the past, but he doesn't let that cloud his thoughts.

"It'll be done soon."

She turns, still wearing that smile on her face. A bit of guilt eats at him for not being any help when it came to cooking. The least he could do was finish what she made after seeing her put in the effort and love into every meal.

Endou is granted a brief moment of relaxation before dinner is called. Without hesitating, he makes his way to the table. Thanks is given before he digs into the meal. Not a single crumb is left behind.

As the day goes further into the night, the couple spends a moment together. The television is on, something Natsumi had been eager to watch. It's hard to follow, but seeing her get into it is better than the show itself.

At some point, Endou lets his head fall onto her lap. His eyes dance between the screen and his wife, though lingers on the latter. Her hand occasionally blocks the view as she runs it through his hair. He does his best to stay awake but it's hard when he's so comfortable. Being with her is soothing and his body easily relaxes. If he falls asleep here, he won't have any regrets.


End file.
